A Friend in Need
by gawilliams
Summary: What happened after Bones and Angela's discussion about celibacy in the restaurant? How would Booth react to a one time pairing of Bones and Angela? This is my take. Warning: this does have one slash scene between Angela and Bones.


_This one is very different from my usual stories. It was suggested by a friend, tvaddict23, and I developed it based on the lunch conversation that Bones and Angela had in an episode where Angela was beginning to rethink the whole celibacy idea. I know that stories like this have been done, but the time frame for the story, and the latter aspects of it I haven't seen thus far. Not being able to claim that I've read every Bones/Angela sexual scenario story written, I apologize up front if this is similar to one that has already been written, as I do not wish to claim credit for someone else's ideas and work. Let me know what you think. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"It's not so unusual, Booth," Bones said as the SUV sped down the road. She and Booth were coming back from a long drive from South Carolina. Instead of flying, they had driven so that they could check on a person that had been a primary witness from an old case. The FBI had refused to provide a flight for that part and Booth had suggested that they drive. She'd agreed as it seemed like a great way to spend some time with him. Ever since he'd gotten his memory back, and had come back to work, they'd not had much time together.

"I didn't say unusual, Bones," Booth responded. "I just happen to believe that it's wrong. That's all."

"Because of your religion?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted, though he wondered if that was a safe answer.

"But what about empirically?" she pressed. "I haven't met any men who haven't found the idea of two women together sexually rather exciting. And don't forget that many women who have experimented with bisexuality have found it very satisfying in terms of sexual gratification."

"So you've been with a woman?" Booth asked, instantly regretting asking that particular question. The image of Bones with another woman, sexually, ran through his head, and a rather traitorous piece of his anatomy began to come alive. He made a note to go to confession that weekend and get absolution for the impure thoughts.

"Of course," Bones told him without any hint of modesty or discretion. "In fact the last time I was with a woman was four months ago. It was very satisfying."

"Woah," Booth almost swerved off the road. "'The last time?' You've been with more than one woman???" His mind kept shouting in his skull to shut up and drop the subject, but once again that certain piece of his anatomy kept control of his vocal reactions.

"I've been with a number of women since I first experimented in college," Bones told him. "I definitely prefer being with a man, but on occasion when I am not really desiring male company, but have certain urges to satisfy, I've sought out a woman. Or, on rarer occasions, I've been with a woman to help satisfy her urges. I'm not entirely selfish."

"That's real big of you, Bones," Booth muttered. "So, was it with anyone I know?" he asked, clearly referring to the incident of a few months before, his small head still running the conversation.

"Angela," Bones responded, again with no discretion or respect for the other person's privacy.

"_Angela?!?!?!_" Booth nearly shouted as he almost swerved off the road again.

"Yes," Bones replied. "Would you like all the details?" she asked, a small, teasing smile quirking the corners of her mouth. She loved making Booth a bit uncomfortable when they debated anything, and discussing sex, and in particular _her own_ sex life, was a sure winner every time.

"Sure," Booth said tensely, gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could. Seeley, Jr. was definitely in control.

Bones smiled widely. Turning halfway in the seat, she began to tell him all about it.

_"So swearing to celibacy isn't working for you?" Brennan asked Angela as they walked back to __the Jeffersonian after having lunch once she'd caught up with her best female friend after she'd __abruptly walked away from the table and out the door. Angela had spent most of the time at the restaurant complaining about how miserable she was now that she wasn't having sex, with men or women. In many ways she could identify with what Angela was going through as she herself was not having any sexual relations in the aftermath of the experiment of having two boyfriends and then the fallout of the incident involving Jared. Instead, she'd been focusing her attention on rebuilding, strengthening, and moving forward her deep friendship and feelings for Booth. That left a very awkward aspect to her life, one which she had rarely been forced to tolerate._

_"Not really," Angela sighed. "After having such a great sex life with Hodgins, and then a really interesting one with Roxy, I guess I was spoiled. I really thought removing myself from sex would help me to get a handle on what I really want after making such a mess of things. Now I don't know, and I'm perpetually aroused and frustrated."_

_"And we all know that our hands and favorite toys only go so far to relieving that kind of frustration," Brennan commiserated. That activity had been utilized more and more often lately as she considered her desire for Booth and also a desire not to possibly ruin what progress she'd been making towards ending the line between them that Booth seemed to be regretting more and more. Not that she had anything against masturbation, but she definitely preferred another person in her bed, or wherever, seeing to her sexual pleasure._

_"Ain't that the truth," Angela chuckled bitterly. If only she could just find someone to take the edge off with that was not going to be a real burden in life. A simple no strings encounter that had no meaning outside of the pleasure and relief that was provided. Whether it be with a man or a woman didn't matter in her opinion. Relief was relief._

_They quieted down as they entered the Institute and made their way back to the Medico-Legal Lab area where their offices were. Both were pretty open in their conversations, but the number of people who were around the Institute today were greater than usual due to some tours being given to several area high schools, so they talked about other things when they arrived at the Jeffersonian._

_"I'll stop by on my way home," Angela said as they parted company. She had to find out what the hell her Father was doing and try and save Hodgins. Bren had an avalanche of paperwork to go over that Booth had sent over from a couple of cases that they had worked on that were being retried. "How about dinner at my place?" she asked._

_Bren turned around and looked at her friend. "Sure," she replied. "Booth has Parker tonight and they're going to a baseball game, so I don't have any plans. Can we leave about 6?"_

_Angela was thinking more like 5 o'clock, but 6 was alright. At least it wasn't around 8 or 9 like Bren was ordinarily staying until. "Sure. See you then, Sweetie," she said as she headed to her own office._

_Promptly at six o'clock Angela showed up at Bren's office and saw that her friend was working hard at the paperwork that always seemed to inundate her. _

_"Ready for dinner?" she asked Bren, who looked up and smiled._

_"I will be in about five minutes," she told Angela. "Have a seat while I finish this cover letter."_

_She had been thinking all afternoon about the conversation that she'd had with Ange over lunch. It hadn't been a particularly odd conversation. All people at one time or another felt the stirrings of sexual need and what she had always termed her 'biological imperatives'. Angela had purposely been denying herself the sexual relief that another person could provide. Bren herself had done the same since her two boyfriends fiasco, but for vastly different reasons. She wanted to work her way to a resolution of her feelings for Booth, preferably with a serious relationship being the end result of that resolution._

_The conversation had, however, gotten her thinking about the idea of maybe helping each other through this rough patch. Bren herself had been with women before, sexually, though it had been a few years since her last encounter. While not classifying herself as bi-sexual per se, she had to admit that being with another woman was quite satisfying, and enjoyable. Angela, of course, was bi-sexual, and had made no attempts to hide her appreciation of Bren's physical attributes over the years, though Angela had never implied that she wanted to engage in sexual relations with her. Bren was curious, and the idea of being with Angela was, admittedly, one that she was interested in as a way to quench some of the sexual longings she had. It wasn't with a man, she knew, but this also had the added bonus of not in some fashion betraying her feelings for Booth, which she had felt the last several sexual partners she'd had, though nowhere near as deeply as when she'd had the two boyfriends. This could be a one time answer as she worked her way through her complicated feelings for her partner._

_"What if I told you that I had an idea as to how you could deal with your frustration?" she asked Angela._

_Angela raised her brow. This interested her. She'd spent the whole afternoon pretty much in a frustrated state, and planned on making some serious use of her favorite toys that night after Bren left when they finished dinner. "Outside of going to a bar and picking up some guy to take home for the night, what else is there?" she asked._

_"How about we take care of each other?" Bren asked, though she kept her voice lowered a bit to make sure that no passing individuals heard her._

_"Uh, excuse me?" Angela said, not quite sure she'd heard Bren correctly._

_"I said, what if we were to see to each other's needs, at least for tonight?" Bren suggested. She had added the caveat as she did not want this to be anything more than what she was contemplating: one night._

_Angela had to admit that the idea was appealing. Bren was incredibly beautiful in her opinion, and she'd always wondered what it would be like to have sex with her, but had kept her thoughts to herself as she had never been sure that Bren would even be interested in anything like that. Bren was decidedly heterosexual, though Angela knew that her friend had been with women before. "You and me for the night?" she asked._

_"I've been with women before, Ange, and while it was mainly in college and graduate school, with a few experiences since then, I'm not averse to being with one again to deal with my own urges," Bren responded. "It won't be anything more than tonight, as I won't get involved in something with you for longer than that. I want to relieve my urges without feeling guilty."_

_It clicked with Angela right then. "So that's why you haven't been with anyone since trying to juggle two boyfriends," she observed. "You're trying to figure out if being with Booth is something that you want."_

_Bren nodded. There was no sense in denying it. For years everyone had seemingly been urging the two very stubborn partners to begin a relationship with each other, especially Angela. "But like you, I'm sexually frustrated. I don't want to be with a man other than Booth, yet I need some relief, so a one night stand with a woman is something that I can consider without feeling horribly guilty."_

_Angela came to a decision. "Alright, Sweetie," she said finally with a nod. "Let's go to my place and have some dinner, then we can have some fun. This should be a rather interesting night."_

_"Very interesting," Bren said as she shut down her laptop and gathered her things together. "I'm done here. Let's go." _

_Dinner went like any other dinner they had shared, and before they realized it, it was done and the dishes washed and put away. They carried a glass of wine to the couch in the living room and sat down turned towards each other._

_Bren looked at Angela carefully, and saw the telltale signs of arousal. Angela's breathing was a bit more shallow and rapid, she kept shifting her hips and thighs just perceptibly, and her nipples were clearly visible, poking out against the light top she was wearing. Bren took a deep sip of her wine._

_Angela was also taking a slow inventory of her friend. Bren was calm and collected, as always. But there were some signs of desire. Bren had just spent some time checking her out, and focused on her nipples. Add to that Bren's thigh movements, making it obvious that she was trying to use the pressure of her closed thighs to release some of the tension that was building between her legs. The heavier blouse and jacket hid a view of the state of Bren's nipples, but Angela was sure that they wee erect and aching as her own._

_"Do you want to move this into the bedroom?" Angela asked, a bit breathless as she thought of the activities about to come._

_Bren smiled as she set her wine glass down, shifting herself closer to Angela, taking the other woman's glass and setting it down also. "I think right here is fine for now," she said. Bren let her hand fall loosely along Angela's side, brushing the side of her left breast, liking the soft intake of breath from Angela in the process. She'd always wondered if Angela preferred being the dominant partner in bed, and she now had the impression that Angela was a bit more submissive, just wanting to revel in the sensual pleasure. Or perhaps that was with another woman, since she'd been made privy to some of the more raucous adventures that Angela had had with Hodgins and other men. "I want to see you," Bren said as she leaned in and lightly kissed Angela, all the while reaching down and slowly pulling up the light top. _

_Angela was absorbed in the feelings of having Bren kissing her, light and inquisitive, and her top being removed. Her breasts bounced lightly when the top uncovered them, and then Bren's hands were on them, gently cupping and kneading them. Angela sighed in the kiss, as she'd always enjoyed having her breasts played with by a sexual partner. She wrapped her arms around Bren's neck, weaving her hands in the wavy tresses, which, thankfully, were loose and not tied into a pony tail. She gasped in surprise, and pleasure, when Bren pinched and pulled her nipples playfully._

_"You tease!" she said as she pulled back with a smile. Before Bren could do anything other than smile at the compliment, she pulled off the brilliant anthropologists jacket, and unbuttoned the blouse, revealing, as she did, a sexy white lace bra. Knowing Bren's wardrobe as well as she did, since she had been shopping with Bren when the other woman had purchased most of her clothes over the last few years, she knew that Bren had on a very sinful pair of matching panties. Like herself, Bren liked to wear very sexy intimate apparel, regardless of whether or not she had any intimate plans for the evening. Angela was that way herself, enjoying the sexy feel of lace and silk against her skin. "Nice choice," she said as she leaned in for another kiss._

_Bren shrugged off her blouse and reached behind to undo her bra, letting it slide down her arms revealing her full sized breasts. The slight breeze from the open window added to the excitement and her nipples, already very erect, became harder still. She nudged Angela back on the couch and followed the other woman, letting herself press her body against the artist, their breasts pressing together, adding to their pleasure. Bren loved to have a lover who paid attention to her breasts outside of just mauling them like many men did, and that was one important reason why women made such fantastic lovers for an occasional interlude between men. _

_"Let me," Bren told Angela when the other woman tried to change the tempo a bit, apparently wanting to be a doer as well. "Right now is for you," Bren added._

_Angela sighed as she leaned back to enjoy whatever pleasure that her friend wanted to dish out._

_Bren made her way, trailing light kisses along the way, down to Angela's breasts, making sure to hit some of the more sensitive spots on her friend's neck and collar bone, adding a few nips along the way. When she got to Angela's breasts, she molded her hands on them, palpating the soft flesh and flicking her thumbs over the nipples. After a few minutes of simply playing with Angela like that, she took a nipple in her mouth and began to give the tight nubs some attention, enjoying the taste of Angela's skin and the squirming that the other woman was doing underneath her. She was obviously enjoying this kind of attention a lot._

_Once she'd given both nipples equal attention, and Angela had a small orgasm from it Bren noted with a smile, Bren began a meandering trail with her lips and tongue down over Angela's abdomen, letting herself tease the other woman's navel just as she liked a lover to do to her. Bren had found that the best way to please another woman, outside of any verbal or nonverbal cues, was to simply do what she enjoyed having done to herself. It was working rather well with Angela._

_Angela was in heaven as Bren reached the top edge of her pants and began to unbutton them, then pulled them off, along with her panties. The small orgasm she'd had just a bit ago from just having her breasts played with had been a great lead in to this and she was almost shivering with anticipation as she spread her legs for Bren when the other woman settled back down on the couch, moving between them. _

_Bren smiled as she took in the sight before her. She'd always been very appreciative of the human body, and the differences between male and female anatomy had fascinated her from the time she'd first seen a man in the nude. Angela was a beautiful woman, and the dips and curves of her body were very enticing in Bren's opinion. _

_"Shaved?" she asked as she noted the nowadays common grooming format. She herself kept a neatly trimmed pubic triangle, small enough to allow a small bikini to cover the essentials, but enough to make her feel more feminine._

_Angela chuckled. "To each their own, Sweetie," she responded, leaning her head back as she felt Bren run her hand over the damp folds. _

_Bren spent some time feeling the intimate flesh if her friend, allowing herself to memorize the feel and texture. She breathed in the lightly feminine musk fragrance, and felt herself becoming further aroused. She used her thumb and forefinger to spread the labia apart, revealing the light pink tissues, and leaned forward allowing her tongue to run through from bottom of the folds to Angela's clitoris, which she suckled for a moment, lashing it with her tongue. The taste and scent that were uniquely Angela was intoxicating, and Bren began to orally pleasure the other woman, spending time enjoying the experience of going down on a woman, and listening to the vocal reactions. Angela wasn't loud, or demanding, but the deep sighs and moans were telling. She slipped a finger inside of Angela, then another as she searched for her G-spot. Finding it, she began pumping her fingers in and out of Angela, making sure to rub against her friend's G-spot each time. While doing that, she spent time with Angela's clit in her mouth, nipping and licking the tight bundle of nerves._

_Angela was in complete ecstasy. Bren was a master at cunnilingus, she decided as the tightening of her abdomen told her that another orgasm was on it's way, and this one was going to be very strong. Bren's fingers moving in and out of her at a rapid pace was also adding a serious pressure to her already taut inner muscles. Her legs clamped shut around Bren's head, keeping her in place and forcing her to continue such wonderful ministrations._

_Bren sped up her motions as Angela's legs closed around her head, forcing her to stay in the same spot. She didn't mind, though, as she was really enjoying going down on Angela. The scent, the taste, and the feel of the other woman was exquisite, and Bren wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. She could tell, though, that Angela was on the verge of another, much more powerful, orgasm, so it would be ending soon. Her own arousal was spiraling upwards, and she could feel the moisture increasing between her legs, making her panties more uncomfortable than anything at that point. Before Bren could do anything about that, Angela tensed and let out a scream, all the while her inner muscles were exploding in rhythmic flutterings as the orgasm washed over her. Bren eased her down from the plateau gently, using her tongue with soft, slow licks along the swollen folds, and her fingers provided a gentle in and out motion, slowing with each stroke._

_Angela felt boneless. That had to be one of the most incredible orgasms she'd ever experienced. She reached down to Bren and pulled her up, kissing her deeply, tasting her own juices on Bren's lips and tongue. It delighted her that Bren returned the passionate kiss just as ardently. She would most definitely be returning the favor, but for now, Angela was wiped out. It would be a few minutes before she would be able to continue with this incredible encounter. For now, she was content to kiss and nuzzle Bren, while running her hands up and down her best friends back. _

_"Enjoy that?" Bren asked with a small chuckle._

_"Are you kidding???" Angela asked with a wide smile. "If there was an award for expert cunnilingus, then you'd win for sure, Sweetie."_

_"I guess that answers my question," Bren laughed. She brought her lips down and kissed Angela some more, enjoying the soft lips and persistent tongue of her friend. She had a feeling that when Angela went down on her, it would be amazing, too. In some ways she was now regretting that this was going to be just a one time occurrence. She could easily see this as a regular event and a very satisfactory one. The many scenarios she could imagine were varied and would, no doubt, be well received._

_"Let me see you," Angela said finally, taking one last kiss._

_Bren smiled as she stood up, watching Angela sit up and lean forward eagerly. Since she was already topless, she undid the fastenings on her pants and turned her back on Angela, slowly pulling down her pants and panties like a stripper. She'd been back to the lap dance club that she and Booth had been to the year before and watched how the dancers moved and disrobed. Bending down as she peeled off the pants and panties, she provided Angela was a perfect view of what she had to offer._

_Angela wasn't disappointed in the view of her best friend's charms. Reaching out, she ran her hands across Bren's ass, enjoying the firm, yet pliant flesh. She let her fingers run along Bren's inner thighs, and loved how the other woman shuddered in appreciation of her touch. Angela could feel the heat and dampness of Bren's obvious arousal, and she took in the scent that wafted towards her. Bren had a wonderfully musky scent, with that light feminine aspect that was a powerful aphrodisiac in her opinion. She wondered how Bren would taste once she got to that point. With a gentle nudge of Bren's hips, she turned Bren around and admired her friend's front. Bren's full breasts were beautiful, but it was the nicely trimmed pubic triangle that drew her attention, and the clean shaven labia that it was above. Bren's engorged clit protruded slightly, and Angela decided to get right to the best part. She stood up and kissed Bren._

_"Let's go to the bedroom," she said as she took Bren's hand and led her back to the bedroom._

_The short walk to the bedroom was exciting in itself to the two women. Both nude and highly aroused, they were anticipating the continuance of this encounter. Bren was pretty sure that it would be an all night encounter, as opposed to just a few hours, and was eagerly wondering that Angela was planning, as she knew that while submissive to a point, Angela was also a creative woman who enjoyed her sexual play._

_"How about a massage?" Angela asked as she led her friend into the bedroom._

_Bren nodded with a smile and laid down on the bed face down. It was a king sized bed with a very soft mattress that Bren loved. A few moments later, she felt the bed dip and Angela straddling her thighs, the heat from her core evident. A few fluffy towels were set beside her and she relaxed to enjoy this. Massage was something she did not engage in very often, though she enjoyed it. She wondered, briefly, if Booth like massages. She made a note to ask him at some point. She gasped slightly as a warm drizzle hit her back, followed by the wonderful aroma of a floral blend in the oil._

_"That smells wonderful," Bren murmured as she felt Angela begin to run her hands along the column of her spine._

_"Violet, hyacinth, and jasmine," Angela supplied as she worked the muscles in Bren's back, all the while enjoying the feel of the body under her. There was something so sensual about a woman's body that was almost impossible to put into words. A man's body was all planes and symmetry, while a woman's was curves, dips, and soft edges. _

_"Good selection," Bren approved._

_Angela decided to up the ante a bit and leaned forward, letting the front of her body lie along Bren's back and then slid back and forth, allowing her breasts to rub along Bren's back, stimulating both of them. Angela's nipples pebbled even harder and she moaned lightly, pressing kisses along the skin that her lips were near, spending a bit of time on the back of Bren's neck. When she felt the timing was right, she rolled off of Bren and rolled the other woman over, letting her eyes wander down Bren's body. Perfect breasts, flat, toned abdomen, and perfect legs. She let her hand wander down to the juncture of Bren's thighs and dipped a finger along the swollen cleft, testing the moisture and Bren's reaction._

_Bren noted that Angela was _**very**_ good at massage and intimate touches. Her body felt incredibly aroused, but not at that edge that was too tense to keep under control. Her eyes widened when Angela reached over to a bedside tale and pulled open a drawer, taking out a large dildo. She smiled. Angela knew she enjoyed well endowed men, and this added stimulation would be wonderful, as she had the feeling that it would be combined with some oral attention._

_"I thought you'd enjoy this one," Angela smiled. "You've always talked about liking men that are well endowed, after all."_

_Bren let her eyes scan the phallic device in appreciation. It was a very realistic representation of a man's penis, from a large scrotum at the base, the protruding veins, to the bulbous glans at the top. The coloring was also done to perfection. An image of Booth naked in front of her with a penis like this one came to mind and she sighed, hoping that it would be that beautiful when she eventually got up the courage to demand that he eliminate that stupid line he drew a couple of years before._

_Angela spread some lubricant over the dildo and then reached down to run her fingers along Bren's slit, spreading the swollen lips to reveal the very wet tissues. Bringing the dildo down to Bren's entrance, she slowly worked the length into her friend, taking her time and adding some stimulation by massaging Bren's clit._

_Bren was loving the full, stretched feeling that the dildo was giving her, and the gentle way in which Angela was working the device into her. She brought her hands up to her breasts and added to her pleasure by massaging them along with pulling and pinching her nipples. Her hips were moving of their own accord in response to the actions of Angela. A sheen of sweat was forming on her brow as she felt an orgasm beginning to form deep in her abdomen. Then the sudden shock of a tongue running along her clit caused her to cry out in surprise._

_"Like that?" Angela smiled as she bent back to enjoying the feel of Bren's clit in her mouth as she lashed it over and over again with her tongue._

_"As if you couldn't already tell," Bren groaned with pleasure as the dildo hit that magical spot inside of her. Her muscles all over her body were tensing as an orgasm built up inside of her. She continued massaging her breasts as Angela fucked her with the fake penis, all the while lashing her clit with her tongue, producing even more pleasure._

_After about ten minutes of this wonderful experience, Bren let loose with a powerful orgasm of her own, but instead of shouting out Angela's name, she shouted Booth's!_

_"That's telling," Angela smiled at the name Bren said aloud. Bren had admitted earlier that she was desirous of having Booth as more than a friend and partner, but this was the proof. She pulled the dildo from Bren and slowly brought he friend down from the strong orgasm._

_"I haven't cum like that in a long time," Bren panted as she got her breath back. She pulled Angela up to her and kissed her deeply, relaxing with her friend against her._

_"Feel up to some more?" Angela asked with a pleased smile. Regardless of whether her partner was a man or woman, she took pride in bringing them a great deal of pleasure. It was a turn on in itself._

_Bren brushed a lock of hair back from Angela's eyes. "It's early yet, and as this is only a one time tryst, I'd say the night's only just begun," she told Angela. She leaned in for another kiss. "What other toys do you have hidden away?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes._

Bones halted her rather detailed description of that hight and noticed several things. First, was the fact that Booth was breathing very heavily. Second was that a certain piece of his anatomy was very prominently tenting the front of his pants as he sat in the drivers seat. Third was that the SUV was no longer moving and was parked in a hotel parking lot. Finally, she noticed that she herself was aroused to a very heightened degree, with all the usual signs.

"Booth?" she questioned.

Booth turned to Bones and tried to get his breathing under control. "You were right and I was wrong," he told her rapidly. "That wasn't wrong, it was HOT! I don't think I've ever heard anything so hot in my life!"

Bones smiled smugly. "But is it two women together in general, or just the thought of me and some other woman that is so HOT?" she questioned.

"Mainly you," he admitted, "but it was still HOT."

"What are we doing at a hotel?" she asked, though knowing the answer already. She wasn't clueless, after all.

"After hearing that, I want you more than I've ever wanted you in the past," he told her.

That brought a smile to her lips. "So you've wanted me," she dragged out.

"Yes," he told her. "Ever since that trip to Washington to find the cannibal."

"What about the line?" she asked. She wanted him, too, but unlike other experiences in her life, this was not going to be a short term fling. She was ready for a long term, committed relationship with Booth.

"It's gone," he replied. "Call it temporary insanity on my part, but telling you about such a ridiculous thing was easily the biggest mistake I've ever made since meeting you, and possibly the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then get us a room," Bones ordered with a husky undertone to her voice. She watched as Booth rushed out of the SUV and quickly went to the office to check them in. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a quick text message to Angela. "_Caught up to my reality. Won't be home this weekend. Bren._" She could imagine the ear piercing squeal that would result from Ange reading the message, and was glad that she wasn't anywhere near where it would happen. Looking out the windshield, she smiled as saw Booth hurrying to the SUV with a room key in his hand.

"Room 114 on the corner, Bones," he said in a hurry as he reached back and grabbed his duffel bag that he always kept in the SUV. "Hand me your bag and we'll head on over."

"A little anxious?" she asked as she pulled her bag to her and didn't give it to him. She was perfectly capable of carrying her own things, after all.

"Damn straight, Bones," he said as he led her to the room. Putting the key in and turning it, he opened the door and ushered her inside.

Bones walked into the room and before she could say or do anything she heard a rustling behind her once the door was closed. Turning around she lost the battle not to laugh. There standing before her was Booth, but he had removed all his clothes except his boxers, and his pants were around his ankles. Jutting out, and straining the fabric of his boxers, was a very impressive erection that she had fantasized about often in the last few years.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth questioned. "Isn't one party in the room a little overdressed?"

"Slow down, Booth," she told him as she put her bag down on the bed.

"Bones, you just told me the most awesome sex story I've ever heard, we're in a hotel room about to do the nasty, and you want me to slow down?" he asked incredulously.

"I have just spent several hours in a hot, confined space, air conditioning not withstanding, and I feel sticky and dirty," she told him. "I fully intend to shower and be clean before we 'do the nasty' as you called it."

Booth knew he wasn't going to win this one so he graciously retreated. "You need someone to wash your back?" he asked hopefully. If nothing else the view would be spectacular.

"Among other things," Bones winked as she walked into the bathroom.

Booth ripped off the rest of his accouterments and rushed into the bathroom to find Bones stepping into the shower, all the while looking over her shoulder at the door, obviously waiting for him to come into the bathroom. The smile on her face was all the further encouragement he needed to step forward and enter the shower behind her.

Bones turned around and faced him, allowing him a full frontal view of her naked. She handed him a washcloth and some liquid soap. "I believe you offered your services?" she said with a raised brow.

"Huh?" Booth asked as his jaw slowly closed from its spot on the floor. He was mesmerized by the sight of a naked Bones.

"You still want to help me wash up, don't you?' she teased.

"Oh yeah," he breathed out in a deep sigh of amazement. He'd never imagined when this trip started that he would hear a detailed account of a sexual encounter between Bones and Angela, and then wind up naked with Bones in a shower before the real party began. He took the washcloth and squeezed some soap on it, then built up a good lather. "Any preferences?" he asked, looking right at her magnificent breasts as he said it.

Bones smiled, and then turned around. "I seem to recall you offering to wash my back?" she suggested.

Booth sighed inwardly. While very impressive in itself, her back had nothing on the front. But beggars couldn't be choosers, after all. The really important thing to remember was that he would be having his hands on Bones at long last. He almost had a stroke when Bones all of a sudden leaned forward and assumed the classic position that one had when being frisked. Hands against the wall, upper body leaned forward, and with her own variation, her ass sticking right out at an upward angle, providing him with a sinfully delightful view of her derrière.

"Remember, Booth, be thorough," she told him as she looked over her left shoulder. "_Very_ thorough."

"Anything you desire, Bones," he said as he began to slowly work the lathered cloth over her shoulders. He almost cursed when he heard himself say that, as that was a very loaded statement when it came to Bones.

"I'll remember that," Bones said with a moan of serious appreciation for the way in which Booth was working the tension from her shoulders and back with the washcloth. The scented soap was also adding to the pleasurable experience. Booth's strong hands, in addition to it simply being him, were pure perfection in her very perfection oriented mind. The arousal she'd been feeling since she began her revelation about her experience with Angela was spiraling further to an orgasmic height, and she was letting the feelings build. When his hands reached her lower back, she thrust her hips back, letting him know she was serious about a "thorough" job. She sighed in frustration as he avoided where she really wanted his hands, though, and the arousal continued to build, beginning to get a bit too anxiety laden.

Booth smiled as he avoided touching her ass and focused his attention on her legs now. Having knelt down, he had a perfect view up between her legs, and if he hadn't been too much of a gentleman, and also one who lived up to his commitments, he would have said screw the whole washing routine, and simply let the natural course of activities take over. He may be a serious Catholic, but he was also a guy. He'd worry about making his amends with God _after_ this absolutely Heaven sent opportunity to finally have Bones in a serious relationship, and he was certain that she was well aware that he would not be in this shower with her unless it was for the whole enchilada. Finally, when he felt she had waited long enough, he moved up to her exquisite derrière and began a sensual massage of those perfect globes. Firm, tones, yet pliant in his hands, the washcloth long forgotten on this part of her body, he focused on enjoying the feel of her, and the moans of pleasure coming from her.

Bones had had enough of the slow routine, and when she felt that he had spent entirely too much time playing with her ass, which was nice in itself, but not when she was so aroused, she whirled around and smiled down at him, his face at level with her sex.

"Now get to work, Booth, and quit wasting time," she ordered. "There are far better things to play with than my ass."

Booth simply stared again. He was acting like some awe struck teenager seeing his first live nude girl. It was damn embarrassing, but that's the effect Bones had on him. Now he was at eye level with her charms. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair did not hide the swollen, and arousal darkened, labia, her clit protruding excitedly from under it's hood. He was perfectly willing to admit to being a complete letch right at that moment. Who could honestly blame him with such a incredible sight right in front of him?

"There certainly is," Booth said solemnly.

Bones was intrigued at his seriousness right at the moment. She'd always been rather adventurous and fun loving in a sexual encounter. Booth was fun and he was giving her a great deal of pleasure, but he was also displaying that bit of seriousness that he had alluded to when he gave his braking the laws of physics speech a couple of years before. She looked down at his face and watched as he raised his hands and used them to stroke her thighs, working his way inward to her more sensitive flesh, carefully avoiding, once again, where she really wanted his hands and fingers.

"Enough!" Bones said loudly as she reached down and pulled Booth up. She'd been tempted to grab him by his short hair and pull him up that way, but had restrained herself. When he was upright, and pulled against her, she lifted her right leg and hooked it over his hip, his erection pressing against her mons, adding even more to her rising arousal. "Inside me. Now!" she ordered him.

Booth chuckled. "Taking charge, Bones?" he asked as he shifted a bit, letting his erection line up with her entrance.

Bones pulled his head down for a kiss. "I'm too aroused and you're taking too long," she told him bluntly when she pulled back from the kiss. "We can work on foreplay later."

Booth slid into her with one strong thrust, looking directly into her eyes as he did so. He was amazed that this was happening. He'd wanted her for years now, and all it took was one conversation. But that wasn't important now. What was was giving Bones pleasure, and thereby give himself pleasure in the process. He wasn't selfish as a lover, and he wasn't about to start now, even though he could easily see himself becoming so considering how incredible having sex with Bones was. He began a slow, easy stroke within her, trying to see what she liked, and then he began to shift his hips a bit, altering the angles of penetration, which she seemed to really love.

Bones was impressed. Booth was doing on his own what she loved a man to do sexually. The subtle changes in tempo and angle were fabulous, and she responded with slight movements of her own, and a tighter gripping of her inner muscles to add to his stimulation. He was also large enough that he was able to hit her G-spot on every delicious stroke. She was rapidly approaching the orgasm she'd been wanting for some time now, ever since she began relating the sexual encounter with Angela to him in the SUV. She held onto his shoulders as he thrust into and out of her faster as she sensed he was about to have an orgasm of his own. She whispered naughtily in his ear in encouragement, all the while loving the rising feel of coiling tension within her own body. As she felt him lengthen and swell inside her as he came, she had the orgasm she'd been waiting for and she screamed his name loudly, just as he shouted hers, their voices drowned out by the sound of the rushing water cascading down on them.

The two relatively sated people slumped down in the shower, holding each other. Nothing was said right away, as both knew that this was very unexpected, though not unwanted. It had been building between them since they'd first met, and had been especially apparent after her attempt to have two boyfriends a year before. His brain surgery had been a slight bump in the road, but now the circumstances were right.

"Booth?" Bones asked as the water, which was cooling down, ran over them.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked. He held her close, almost afraid that this was another in a long series of dreams.

"It may not be the miracle we were discussing, but I think we're close," she told him with a smile on her face.

"Practice makes perfect, Bones," Booth chuckled, now knowing that this was not only real, but his suspicions about her being ready for something permanent were confirmed. He knew she was right. This had been too rushed and primal to have the miracle feel to it that he'd argued about a couple of years before. That would take time, and a slow exploration of each other to reach that exalted level.

"Booth?" she continued. She had to know something, and she had to know right now.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you upset that I was with Angela sexually?" she asked, her fear of his answer evident in her voice.

Booth sighed, knowing that she needed to be reassured. Relationships had not gone well for Bones, and if this was to work, she needed to know that he accepted her for who she was, despite the occasional disagreements.

"No," he told her honestly. "My religion doesn't approve, and I admit that it's tough for me to accept something that goes against the teachings of the Church, despite being no saint myself, but there's no way I could be upset over it, if my reaction to your little play by play rendition is anything to go by. Besides, you were helping a friend in need. How can I be angry at that?"

"That is what it was, mainly," she admitted. "Helping a friend in need."

"Just do me one thing, Bones," he requested.

"What?" she asked as she stood up and held out her hand to offer him a hand up.

"The next time you want to have sex with another woman, make sure that you let me know," Booth said with a very mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I'd like to join in."

Bones laughed, and then reached down and grasped his slowly rising penis as he stood next to her. "Are you sure your soul will survive?" she teased as she led him out of the bathroom after turning off the water. The towels were in the main room as she'd forgotten to get them when she went into the bathroom.

Booth shrugged as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed, joining her in a tangle of limbs. "Probably not, but I'll make time for extra sessions in confession to clear up some things with the Man upstairs," he told her as he leaned down for a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and they both looked down at his now fully erect appendage. "Now how about helping another friend in need?" he asked.

"With pleasure," Bones said as she slithered down to take him deeply into her mouth. She made a note to thank Angela for that night several months previously. It had made this stop in South Carolina, and the change in the relationship between her and Bones, possible. Now, though, it was time to show Booth how good she was at helping a friend in need.

_A/N: In know I haven't posted in some time, but an unexpected trip, and a desire to actually finish this story led me to drop the others for a time. I am now hard at it on The List again, and am also writing a new chapter for She's Special. I should be posting more on those in the next few days. I hope everyone enjoyed this one, despite it being slash in one section. Let me know. Gregg._


End file.
